


Jerry Springer

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teens watch too much Jerry Springer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerry Springer




End file.
